User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy Ch. 1
Bullworth, New Hampshire "You smell that fresh sea air, you can't get anything like that back in Oklahoma." said Father as we drove into Bullworth, New Hampshire. We were riding in the back seat of the limousine that was taking us to our new mansion in Old Bullworth Vale. I said nothing. I was too mad about leaving Oklahoma and all of my friends. You see, my father recently inherited the family wine company after my grandfather retired last month. Now he decided to relocate the company headquarters to Bullworth, New Hampsire. I just sat in the back across from my father not saying anything and looking out the window. At about 9:00 P.M. we pulled up to a mansion that had a yard with a fountian arrangement on the left side and a garage and driveway on the right side. The house was big with several stories and a bunch of windows. The limousine parked in the garage and my father and I went inside the house. We had already selected furniture and it was put in the house. My father went into his room without saying anything to me and I just sat on the couch in the den. After about an hour I decided to go to sleep and since my father didn't tell me where my room was I decided to sleep on the couch. The next morning a butler my father hired handed me my uniform. It was an Aquaberry Vest. It also had a white dress shirt and black and yellow striped tie. There was also a pair of black Aquaberry slacks and a pair of black Aquaberry loafers. I got dressed in it all and headed out the door. I had the butler put my suitcases in the trunk of the limousine and I got in. It was the first day of school and it was early September. After about 5 minutes we were at the Bullworth Academy front gates. I paid the driver to bring my suitcases to my room and then he left. It was just me agianst Bullworth Academy. I took a long look at the front gates before I went inside. Now I wasn't afraid, I'm 6ft 2in tall, a champion Boxer, and have over 20,000 dollars in my wallet at this moment. I went inside only to find a bunch of kids in white collar shirts and blue jeans beating up on this overweight kid in a green vest and jean shorts. I overheard them talking. "Please don't hit me!" said the overweight kid. "Your dead Algie!" said this one blonde haired white collared shirt wearer. I walked right past them. One of them took a mean look at me but after he noticed I could easily beat him up he turned back to the kid he and his friends were beating up. I walked towards the Main Building and went inside. I walked across the big commons area and up the stairs and went into the Principal's Office where there was this woman in a 1950's style woman's suit at a desk looking over papers. "Hello there, I'm here for my schedule and locker combonation." I said. She looked up at me and said: "Name please." I looked at her and said: "Malcolm Evans." She looked through her pile of papers and handed me a document that had my class schedule and locker combonation on it. I took it and said: "Thank you." I turned around and walked out of the office. I went downstairs and looked around. I decided to go to the cafeteria and get some food. Once I got in there I realized the clique system. First there were a bunch of guys in glasses, green vests, and had bad posture and were playing a game of Grottos and Gremlins. They were definitley Nerds. Then there were people in Aquaberry Vests like mine and were wearing Aquaberry Slacks and loafers. They were just chatting with each other. I knew they had to be Preps like me. Standing agianst a wall and trying to look tough were just as I feard the guys in leather jackets with greased back hair. Greasers, the sight of them made me want to beat the poor out of them. Then lastly were guys in Letterman's Jackets and school jerseys and were arm wrestling. They were Jocks. I went over and grabbed a piece of fruit from the basket at the end of the table where the Preps were sitting. They didn't seem to notice me and I just read my schedule. Monday: Geography and Art. Tuesday: Music and English. Wednsday: Gym and Chemistry. Thursday: Biology and Math. Friday: Autosop and Photography. I laughed at the thought of ever going to Autoshop, I couldn't beleive it was a required course. I went to throw my trash away over by the trashcan but this one greaser stuck hi leg out in front of him as I was walking and I tripped. He said: "Ha, whatch where your going slcik!" I got back up and even though I was bigger that him he was giving me trouble. I said: "Nice move greaseball." He pushed me back and I moved back a bit. He had two other greasers with him. He said: "I would love to show you a thing or two about how things work around here rich boy!" Everyone in the cafeteria got quiet and watched. I said: "Push me agian, and you'll be taking a crash coruse in geting your head beat in grease!" He sarcastically smiled and kicked me in the stomach and as I bent over he punched me in my face which made me fall to the ground. I got back up and jacced him square in the nose so hard it made him bleed. Then the greaser to his right said: "Don't worry Johnny, I'm comi'n!" I rushed over and pushed him down. The one called Johnny punched me in the back, he tried to agian but I dodged it and right hooked him in the jaw. Then as we were about to tear into each other a prefect ran into the cafeteria and broke up the fight. He busted Johnny and the Greaser who was helping him. The other Greaser just walked away. The Prefect let me off with a warning. It was almost time for class when a blonde haired Prep came over to me an said: "Looks like you showed him." I nodded. He said: "Allowe me to introduce myself, I'm Derby Harrington, my father owns Harrington Oil." I shook his hand and said: "I'm Malcolm Evans, my fathe owns Evan's Fine Wine." He sadi: "Yea, you must me the one who moved into the mansion up the road last night, eh?" I nodded. He sadi: "Well, I liked the way you handeld those Greasers, you wouldn't belive the undesirables they let in this place nowadays." I said: "Agreed, for a 19,000 dollar per year fee you think they would't be able to addend." He said: "Yea, well it's apart of this help the community project started by the mayor or somthing." I nodded. He walked me over to the table where he was sitting and introduced me to the people he was talking to. He said: "This is Tad Spencer, his father owns Spencer Shipping." Tad said: "Good to meet you." Then Derby said: "And this is Pinky Gauthier, her father owns Gauthier Business Investments." She said: "Hello." After we talked for about 5 minutes Derby said: "Well Malcolm I don't usually do this but how about you come and meet the other chaps at the Harrington House after school today." I said: "Sure, I would love to socialize with people who accually have class." Derby smiled and said:" Exellent, by the way Malcolm are you a Boxer?" I sadi: "I've been Boxing for 4 years, I'm the Oklahoma Ametur Boxing Teen Champion." Derby looked impressed and said: "Great, we also love to Box at out private gym in Old Bullworth Vale." The bell rang and everyone rushed off to class. Derby said: "Just come to the Harrington House after school and I'll introduce you to the rest of the chaps." He walked out of the cafeteria and went to his class. I grabbed my schedule and headed off to Geography class. I wonder what everyone will think of me at the Harrington House after school. Category:Blog posts